watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
Crookedjaw- FA Done crookedjaw [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 20:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 21:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Make it look a tad more like his leader image. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 22:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Brook (Q)- For Approval Brook as a queen.... Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 20:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome as usual Rainy! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool (W) ~ Approved Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have a comment. It.......looks...........AWESOME!! Oh, make it more white, and the eyes looks like purple, so make it more dark blue. Other than that, great! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 00:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the spots just a hair. Otherwise, koolz! :D Cheetahtalk 17:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Bluefur (Q) ﻿ comments? ~Splashpelt A few things: #It looks black. Not blue-gray. #It needs to be longhaired. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ Bluestar is longhaired? ~Splashpelt Yeah. That's why she didn't get a leader image until the longhaired blanks came out. :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the highlights stand out a lot more. And add shading when you make her blue-gray. :Holly♥ 05:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail (K)~For Approval ﻿ Looks good, right? 15:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does! :) Just darken the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring... Re-uploaded. Is it better now? 16:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Make the color like this: ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Like this? 19:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Better. Blur the earpink a little and darken/add the shading. :) [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Better? (Sorry, i just got GIMP, couldn't really add shading, its hard XP) 00:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to help you with the shading? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Thank you. 11:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Briarlight (W.) ~ For Approval I made a Briarlight warrior. I think I finally got the ear pink right! :D Comments? Cheetahtalk 18:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How the leg and tail are positioned looks really awkward. She isn't able to curl her tail around her legs, and you would see, from the angle the picture is at, the other leg's foot. Thicken her right leg a little more, and narrow out the belly. you want a redline? I know this is a little confusing... :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Um... redline please. Cheetahtalk 21:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And maybe you could blur the highlights a little more as they look quite blothy. But other than that, it's really good! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 20:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? Cheetahtalk 20:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Project Join May I join Project Charart? I would love to help this wiki by adding pictures! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 23:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Why sure! I would love to! ^__^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing (W) It's not as good as Ivypool's warrior image, but it's my best. Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 08:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the gray a bit darker, and add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 13:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Does anything else need to be fixed? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 07:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Scourge (R. Alt.) I made a alt Scourge since the other one looked to much like a leader. :P Comments? Cheetahtalk 13:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys... I'm going to quit character art. I feel like a failure and yes. It is a little cuz of Cloudberry's warrior. Sooo yeah. I am going to work on project userboxes instead...Honeybreeze 16:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Yatz got dozens of images declined on WWiki, but she never gave up. You've only had two. I'm just saying that you shouldn't let this beat you down. Keep trying! Don't give up so soon. But, if you want to leave, then there's nothing I can do about that. Cheetahtalk 20:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Cave-Guard blank I got a cave-guard blank. Commets? Cheetahtalk 22:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fill in the bottom of the tail. These look great, otherwise! [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Millie- Up for approval I really liked how this turned out ^_^ Comments? :Holly♥ 05:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit more noticable, and add a speck of white to each eye. Oh, and Millie is shorthaired. Cheetahtalk 13:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Disccusion Area Place join requests or other thoughts in this section. Umm... we need a elder blank ~Wildbreath Yeeeeaaahhh... we're working on the elder and loner. Cheetahtalk 13:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC)